Not So Simple
by canary-chan
Summary: The 4th instalment in the Even Negativity series. Things may not always be as the appear and even happy stories can't be so simple. VenTerra and Aquanitas.


"Ven, wake up, you need to get ready." Aqua called to the sleeping blonde. He grumbled and rolled over, grasping for something that wasn't there. "Ven, Terra is already gone, you need to get up or you'll be late."

"Where am I going?" He asked sleepily. He had no idea what time it was or what today way, he just knew he wanted to sleep.

"Your wedding? Ven, don't tell me you forgot." At the mention of his wedding, Ventus jolted up and looked at the time. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he saw that he still had 3 hours.

"I didn't forget. Why did you tell me I was going to be late? I have three hours."

"To get you up. It's going to take a while to get you ready."

"Where is Terra and Vanitas? Why did they leave so early?"

"Bad luck to see your bride, or groom in Terra's case, before the wedding. They went to a hotel somewhere I think." The still sleepy Ventus got out of bed slowly, stretching like he had never stretched before.

"But Vanitas is going to see you before yall's wedding. 'Cause he is Terra's best man right? You are going aren't you?" Ven asked, suddenly getting worried that one of his best friends ever wasn't going to his wedding.

"Yes, Ven. I wouldn't miss it." She chuckled hugging her friend. "But I'm going to sit at the back, out of Vani's sights and leave before he does."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yes, now you should probably go shower don't you think?" Aqua offered. The blonde nodded, and headed off to do so.

* * *

><p>"Dude, Terra, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet if you don't stop with the pacing." Vanitas said, grabbing the taller brunette and making him stop. Terra turned to his black haired friend, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.<p>

"Sorry, nervous. You and your superstition doesn't help either." Terra answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey. You will appreciate it when you have nothing but good luck because of me." Vanitas laughed. He walked over and sat down on the bed, motioning for Terra to sit down as well. Once the brunette got settled, Vanitas grabbed his shoulders. "Why exactly are you so nervous?"

"Afraid maybe I'll screw something up or Ven won't be happy or… or…."

"Ven will bolt on you?" Vanitas finished with a 'really now?' look on his face. "Terra let me tell you something that I've noticed in just these past three days. Ventus lives, breaths, thinks, maybe even does Terra." He stopped and stifled a small chuckle when Terra's face turned red and he shook his head. "It would be sickening is I didn't live, breath and think Aqua. Now, you mean EVERYTHING to him. Note that EVERYTHING should be in all caps with flashing neon lights and the works. I personally think that without you, he wouldn't have shriveled up and died by now. Why in the world would you think that he would bolt on you? I'd be more worried about you bolting on him."

"But I would never-" Terra started.

"Exactly." Vanitas interrupted. "That covers him bolting on you and him not being happy. Now as to you screwing something up. I can't guarantee that you won't but I can tell you that Ven will stand by you, no matter what."

"Right… Thanks."

"No problem. Now go bathe, you smell like wet dog ass." Vanitas laughed, pushing Terra away. Terra just rolled his eyes and set off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Aqua! How much time do I have left?" Ventus's voice echoed from his bathroom, hoping his blue-haired friend was still there to give him the time. Aqua chuckled from outside the door, letting him know she was.<p>

"One hour, Ven." She said. "Are you almost done?"

" Yes, I just…. I think I'm going to look like an embarrassment to Terra like this."

"Are you dressed?"

"Yes but-" He stopped short when the supposedly locked door opened and Aqua walked in. For a moment he wondered how she got in. Then he remembered, she was a Keyblade wielder. "Well, how do I look?"

"Stunning." Was all Aqua could say. Ventus was dressed in a simple silver tux, but it fit him perfectly. Terra was going to love it. "Ven, you don't have to worry, you are going to look just as good if not better than Terra."

"Really? You mean it?" Ventus asked, a bright smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah. C'mon we can get something to eat before we go." Aqua and Ventus started off toward the door, but as the neared, the sounds of a quarrel became highly evident. Rainfell and Lost Memories appeared quickly to their respective owners as they treaded carefully into the hall. That's as far as they made it. Neither was even able to scream or fight back. All they saw was the world fade to black.

* * *

><p>"He didn't show up Vanitas…" A saddened Terra said, almost in tears. "What did I do wrong?"<p>

"You didn't do anything. Look, I'm going to go check on them you just… Sit there. I'll be back." Vanitas said, disappearing into one of his portals. Terra nodded despite his best man already being gone. Ventus never showed up to the wedding. Terra was forced to call it off. Even after all Vanitas had said, he was basically left at the alter with no clue as to why. Finally the normally strong brunette broke down, letting the tears flow freely. What had he done to deserve this?

Vanitas returned soon enough, worry hidden behind a solemn look. "You need to see this." That was all he said. That was all he needed to say. Terra immediately got up and followed Vanitas, worry starting to consume him as well.

* * *

><p>Terra's eyes grew wide as they walked into the academy. There had obviously been a fight here. Stuff was throw across the room, broken, and shattered. Out in the middle of it all laid Master Eraqus. "Master!" Terra called, running to the wounded Master's side. Vanitas followed closely behind him, kneeling beside him when the got there. "Master, are you alright? What happened?"<p>

"Terra, you are too late."

"Too late for what?"

"He came in looking for Vanitas, he turned it upside down. We fought, but his rage helped him triumph." Eraqus wheezed, sitting up with Vanitas's help. "But that's not the worst part."

"What is the worst part, Master? And where is Ventus?"

"He was taken. Aqua and Ventus are gone."


End file.
